The present invention relates to exercise accessories useful in settings wherein resistance-based exercise machines are used by athletes. In particular, this invention deals with exercise accessories which provide for a secure and slip-free link between an athlete and an exercise machine.
Various exercise accessories are known in the art for use in isometric training regimens in which an athlete grips the exercise accessory and applies counterbalancing forces at two or more positions along the exercise accessory in order to develop one or more of the athlete's muscle groups. For example, United States Patent Application 2005/0107223 A1 discloses a multi-function fitness device comprising a fabric strip equipped with pockets at its ends and into which a grip enhancing component may be inserted for the purpose of preventing an athlete's hands from slipping outwardly during an isometric exercise routine.
In non-isometric exercise routines in which an exercise machine provides the resistance to movement necessary to effectively exercise one or more of an athlete's muscle groups, there is frequently direct contact between the athlete's hand (or hands) and a complementary grip structure on the machine. Such structures are prone to accumulate sweat, oil, skin, blood and bacteria during use and may, even when clean and dry at the beginning of an athlete's exercise routine, become slippery and difficult to grasp over the course of the routine, creating conditions favoring premature ending of the exercise routine, or worse, sudden loss of contact with machine grip and subsequent injury to the athlete.
The present invention addresses many of these issues by providing a simple exercise accessory which provides for a secure and slip-free link between an athlete and the exercise equipment. In addition, the exercise accessory provided by the present invention may be used to limit direct contact between the athlete and a complementary structure of the exercise machine.